


Morphine

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: It starts with the spins. Now I'm falling to pieces, morphine lover please stay with me.
 
[Jumin X Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder, I wrote this while still lacking sleep which was when I was playing Jumin's route. Also I noticed that Zen is either always talking about himself or dissing Jumin in the chat room. XD
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Mystic Messenger.

Adjusting the small accessory in your hair, Jumin watches on in silence as you angle your head a bit to comfirm whether or not the change was satisfying. His dark eyes follow your every move. Every jester. Every expression. Burning your perfect image into his memory.

His mind wonders, recalling the past. The events that had led you to him. The sound of your voice, so smooth and gentle, always managed to eased him. Yet hidden away from prying eyes, the sound of your voice; your moans drove him to the edge. Sparking a rush of excitement in him, urging him to lose control. He recalls the taste of your lips and how he quickly became addictive. The touch of your heated skin against his. He remembers the desire he felt to throw caution to the wind and worship your body. He remembers your willingness to surrender to him. Your scent soothing and reassuring as you both laid in bed, tangled within the silken bedsheets.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

It was morning such as these that reminded him just how weak he was against you. was the spark of excitement you managed to ignite in him that had him surrendering to his desires. The raw emotions swirling in you eyes that drew him in, drowning him in you. Your touch drove him insane, the heat from your body always managed to set him on fire. The taste of your lips was his addiction.

He watched as you withered beneath him. Your gaze leveled with his eyes, tainted with his lust. Naked body merged with his beneath the silken bedsheets. Your face flushed as your eyes shut tight ecstasy. Your finger nails raking down his back as he thrusted into you. Your moans of pleasure only served to drive him on. He was desperate for you and now that he had you to himself, he was taking advantage.

 

Hilted within you and his hands latched on to your hips, Jumin sets a merciless pace. Losing control as he shift his position, allowing him to pummel deeper into you. His teeth latch on to your neck, leaving evidence that you are his. Your mouth goes wide and your eyes enlarge as he struck a sensitive spot within you. Your entire body convulses, shuddering and clenching against him. Thrusting into you a few more time, Jumin follows suit. Groaning your name as he rest his forehead on your shoulder.

 

" . . . Jumin." The sound of your voice draws him back to the present.

 

He takes your hand in his, bringing it up to place a kiss as a sign of his affection. You shift closer, adjusting his tie and than surprising him with a quick peck to the cheek. His arm slips around your waist, preventing you from leaving. His lips hault any form of protest from you. You cling to the front of his dress shirt as you surrender. His hands fall to your hips as his lustful gaze settles on you. He's desperate for your taste; your touch.

"Jumin, we--"

He knew that you would protest, but only because of your busy schedule and the fact that Jaehee would only receive more work if Jumin didn't show up.

"We can reschedule the interview."

You were his wife. His lover. His companion and he more than anyone deserved to bask in your presence. The right was his alone to take what you had to offer. Your love belong to him. You belonged to him.

 

 

**Extended Ending**

 

The once quite room is filled with noise, a mixture of cheers, questions and gasps of surprise which come from the television which had been left on. The camera zooms in to focus on Jumin's calm and collective face and your slightly flushed face.

"As I've stated before, my plans for our future are to live a happy life and to create a family." Jumin states with conviction. His arm is placed around your waiste while your face is slightly flushed.

The reports bombard the couple with questions and the flashing lights from various cameras momentarily blind the video camera, but as Jumin speaks up again all goes silent.

"As my father retires and I become CEO of C&R, there will also be a new heir to the company."

Jumin ignores the questions from the reporters as he directs his attention to you. He leans forward, his lips connecting with yours.

 

 

**Zen:** That jerk!

**Zen:** who does he think he is?!

**Yoosung:** ?

**707:** lololol Zen is jealous again.

**Zen:** Shut up!

**Zen:** I'm not jealous

**Zen:** Mr. Trust fund kid thinks the world revolves around him just because he has money.

**707:** Money makes the world go around ^^

**Yoosung:** Seven I don't think you're helping. . . ^^;;

**707:** Ooops. . .

 

 

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room_

**Jaehee Kang:** I really wish Mr. Han would stop canceling T_T

**Yoosung:** Hi Jaehee!!

**707:** The evil boss has striked again lololol

**Zen:** Hello Jaehee

**Zen:** Dude what are you saying?

**Jaehee Kang:** Hello Zen. Hello Yoosung.

**Jaehee Kang:** No one ever understands Seven -_-

**Yoosung:** Glad I'm not the only one who doesn't understand ^^

**707:** So mean T_T

**Yoosung:** lol

**Jaehee Kang:** Zen, congratulations on your new roll ^^

**Zen:** Thank you Jaehee ^^

**Yoosung:** What? You got a new roll?

**Yoosung:** Why haven't I heard about it?

**707:** lolol probably because everyone is focus on a certain married couple. . .

**Zen:** That jerk is taking all the spotlight. . .

**Zen:** He doesn't even take his wife's feelings into consideration

**707:** lol someone's jelly

**Zen:** Shut up

******Yoosung:** **** Oh yeah they're on the front page of every magazine. . .

******Yoosung:** **** They're so cute together ^^

******Zen:** ****. . .

******Jaehee Kang:** **** I don't think you should associate Mr. Han with the word cute.

******707:** **** lololol

_Jumin Han has entered the chat room_

******Zen:** **** Speak of the devil . . .

******Jumin Han:** **** Assistant Kang. . .

******Jaehee Kang:** **** Yes?

******Jumin Han:** **** As of today I will be on leave.

******Zen:** **** You can't just do that

******Jaehee Kang:** **** May I ask why?

******Jumin Han:** **** My wife is pregnant

******707:** **** I'm going to be an uncle!

******Yoosung:** **** You're not related

******707:** **** But everyone in RFA is family!

******Yoosung:** **** lol

******Yoosung:** **** Than I guess I'm going to be an uncle too

******707:** **** Oh ho! Jumin just couldn't control himself

******Zen:** **** Gross. . .

******Yoosung:******?

******707:****** lol I knew it!

******707:** **** Zen is jealous

******Zen:****** -_-

******Jumin Han:** **** There is nothing gross about two people expressing their love for each other through passion.

******Zen:****** I DID NOT WANT TO IMAGINE THAT!!

**********Jumin Han:** ******** Why would you be imagining it?

**********Zen:** . . .** ** ** **

**********Jumin Han:** ******** Is it because . . .

**********Zen:** ******** NO!

**********Zen:** ******** Just take care of (Y/N)

**********Jumin Han:** ******** I always have. My love is my first priority.

**********Zen:** ******** whatever

**********Zen:** ******** I'm gonna go

**********Zen:** ******** Talking to you is a pain

_Zen has left the chat room_

**********707:** ******** Jumin name your child after me!!!

**********Jumin Han:** ******** Absolutely not.

**********707:********** So mean T_T

**********707:********** Than can I keep Elly?

**********Jumin Han:** ******** No

**********707:** ******** Why are you so cruel?

**********Yoosung:********** lolol I think he's just being protective.

_Jumin Han has left the chat room_

**********707:********** You can't have both!!!!

**********707:** ******** T_T T_T

**********707:** ******** ELLY!!!!


End file.
